Sapphire Dragon
( )' | env=Mountains or Underground Caverns (Near Water) | org=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, and Young Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2–5); Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, or Great Wyrm: Solitary, pair, or Family (1–2 and 2–5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:4 | cr2=Challenge Rating:5 | cr3=Challenge Rating:7 | cr4=Challenge Rating:10 | cr5=Challenge Rating:13 | cr6=Challenge Rating:15 | cr7=Challenge Rating:18 | cr8=Challenge Rating:20 | cr9=Challenge Rating:21 | cr10=Challenge Rating:23 | cr11=Challenge Rating:24 | cr12=Challenge Rating:26 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=6–7 | adv2=9–10 | adv3=12–13 | adv4=15–16 | adv5=18–19 | adv6=21–22 | adv7=24–25 | adv8=27–28 | adv9=30–31 | adv10=33–34 | adv11=36–37 | adv12=39+ | la=Wyrmling +5; Very Young +5; Young +5; Juvenile +6; Others — }} *Can also cast Arcane Spells and those from the Mind, Magic, and Knowledge domains as Psionic Powers. Historically, Sapphire Dragons have had a reputation for spending their days in solitary contemplation of the secrets of the world, but tend to be far more social when growing threats emerge that effect many living creatures. In addition to their noted obsession with magic, Sapphire Dragons also enjoy researching other subjects. They could be called the academics among the Gem Dragons; they have begun to serve more and more as the teachers of younger members of other species. Malygos, the patron deity of Sapphire Dragons, is said to have established magic itself and created all the spells that set the sky and earth into motion. While he is still revered as a god, he is considered the greatest scientific mind ever to have existed in the multiverse, at least by Sapphire Dragons. From birth, Wyrmling Sapphire Dragons are beautiful, with scales ranging from light to dark blue in color, which sparkle in the light. Because of their coloration, they are sometimes mistaken for Blue Dragons. Sapphire Dragons find all forms of water welcome, most making their lairs in the frozen peaks of mountains or in caverns near, or under, water. Combat Sapphire Dragons are a bit xenophobic, keeping to their territories and maintaining their own studies without interference. They are highly territorial, largely due to their paranoia that any intruder wandering into their lairs are probably agents of Neltharion, and won't hesitate to attack if its territory is invaded. Under such circumstances, a Sapphire Dragon is as violent and destructive as any Obsidian Dragon. In previous years, Sapphire Dragons even attacked each other over territorial disputes, but such conflicts are unlikely now that so many Gem Dragons have adapted to living in groups for protection. Sapphire Dragons have a natural affinity for spellcasting, and most powers of sorcery are instinct even to Very Young Sapphire Dragons. Because of their natural propensity for magic, they have high magic resistances and can withstand many magical attacks. Their breath weapon can drain enemies’ magic energy, an effect the Sapphire Dragons term as “withdrawing Malygos’s favor.” While militaristic and territorial, the Sapphire Dragons are not quick to attack. They prefer to observe intruders (all visitors are intruders) so that they can plan how to deal with them. If Drow or Dwarves from another clan approach, they are immediately attacked. Others can often at least make some gesture of friendship or parlay before being told to leave. Breath Weapon (Su): A Sapphire Dragon has two types of breath weapons, a cone of cold and a cone of arcane energy. Every creature within the area of the arcane energy must succeed on a fortitude save or take damage to their mana as well. Water Breathing (Ex): A Sapphire Dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapons, spells, and other abilities while submerged. Alternate Form (Su): A Young or older Sapphire Dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a Standard Action three times per day. This ability functions as a Polymorph spell cast on itself at its Caster Level, except that the Dragon does not regain Hit Points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid. The Dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Spell-Like Abilities: At Will—''Auspicious Odds'' (Very Young or older), Lightning Bolt (Juvenile or older); 3/day—''Wall of Coldfire'' (Adult or older), Greater Call Lightning (Ancient or older); 1/day— Binding Winds (Old or older), Invoke Magic (Great Wyrm). Skills: Appraise, Bluff, and Knowledge (Arcana) are considered Class skills for Sapphire Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:True Dragons Category:Gem Dragons